


What Happens in Altissia...

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: You were enjoying your stay in Altissia with the Chancellor and he in turn seemed to be enjoying spending time with you.Requested by smol-nari on tumblr





	What Happens in Altissia...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolnari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnari/gifts).



You were enjoying your stay in Altissia with the Chancellor and he in turn seemed to be enjoying spending time with you.

At first, you thought it would be awkward that the suite only had one bed, but Ardyn didn’t seem to need any sleep.

A few days went by and the Chancellor seemed to be bolder in showing his affections towards you.  Fresh flowers with breakfast every morning, romantic evenings in gondolas and a kiss on the hand goodnight before retiring to bed.

On the fifth day, you began wondering, why hasn’t it gone any further?

On the one hand, Ardyn probably didn’t want to put his career in jeopardy.

On the other hand, Ardyn had the emperor around his little finger.

Maybe you were rushing things?  That’s how it happened in your previous relationships and they didn’t end well, did they?

But Astrals be damned, you just wanted to push and see how far you could get!

There were two days left for the holiday, so you spent the fifth morning dress shopping, picking out a short summer dress that would display a tasteful amount of cleavage.  You even went as far as waxing your legs and we all know what happened the first time before your first ever date.

Your heart was in your throat when you met Ardyn for lunch that afternoon.  You felt hope rise in you when he admired your figure and complimented your dress.

But that was it.  The evening went by with another romantic gondola ride, though he did let you lean on his side with his arm around your shoulders.  He even gave you his coat because it began to get a little chilly.

You were left standing in the suite, staring at your reflection and rubbing the spot where he kissed your hand.

There was definitely attraction between the two of you.  Ardyn had gotten bolder with his actions and had been complimenting her a lot.

Was he planning to wait until the end of the holiday to confess something?

You didn’t want to wait.

Time to pull out the big guns.

After checking how much money you had left (a hefty paycheque given by Verstael for this holiday helped cover costs for the shopping you’ve done), put some more comfortable clothes on, then left the hotel to go to a certain shop that had caught your eye once or twice.

The next morning, you woke up very early to try on your new purchase.

You had gotten a translucent negligee that showed off your curves.  The longer you stood in front of the mirror…the more you began to doubt yourself.

Sure, you’ve been complimented to have great hips and a beautiful ass…

But what if Ardyn preferred bigger breasts?  He only seemed to eye your legs yesterday, never once towards your cleavage.

So absorbed in your self-doubt, you didn’t notice someone come in, until…

“My, who is the lucky man?”

You jump about three foot in the air with a high-pitched yelp.  You try to cover yourself as Ardyn laughs, breakfast tray and flowers in hand.

“Now, now, I won’t look,” he says as he turns away, placing the tray down.  “I’ll wait until you get dressed.”

_Wait!  No!  Look at me!_

You pad up to him and hug him tight.  He freezes, looking down at you.

“Now, now, careful.  I’m starting to think you’re seducing me.”

_Of course I’m trying to seduce you!_

Getting bolder from your frustration, you sandwich his arms in between your breasts.  Ardyn freezes again and you widen your eyes at him, nibbling your lip.

“…Ah.”

He pulls away and folds his arms.

“My dear, I don’t believe I might be the right bed partner for you.”

Your heart sinks.  You were half-expecting a rejection, but you hadn’t anticipated how bad it could feel.  You look down, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Ardyn places his hands on your shoulders, tilting your chin up so he can look into your eyes.

“Now, this does not leave this room,” he says in a soft whisper, “but I have a confession.”

Your heart starts beating faster as he leans in a little closer.

“I’ve never been so intimate with another before.”

You blink.  You blink some more.  Your head starts processing what you’ve just heard.

_Ardyn…is a virgin?!_

You were torn between laughing and hugging the guy.

The great Chancellor Ardyn Izunia…is a virgin!  You’ve seen plenty of women trying to get close with him and you were almost certain that he had many one-night stands.

You must have smirked, because Ardyn pulled away.

“I’m sure you’d want a more experienced partner,” he says as he turns away once more.

You pull on his arm again and drag him to the king-sized bed.  You look up at him with your best ‘come hither’ look and you see a light blush on his cheeks.

_Aw, he’s so adorable…_

You push him onto the bed and he leans back, tilting his head as you straddle his lap.  You guide his hands to settle on your hips and lean in.  You kiss his chin and he tilts his head to kiss your lips.

You undo his coat and push it off him, unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt so you could feel his chest beneath your fingers.

He was well toned and you nearly drool at the sight.

In the meantime, Ardyn’s hands are still on your hips.  He’s only been kissing you, not touching you up or anything.

As you kiss, you guide his hands to your ass, nudging him to squeeze.  You moan when he does.

“Are you alright?” he asks between kisses.

You nod and fumble to get his trousers off.

After a few minutes, you’re still straddling him and he’s propped up with the many pillows on the bed.  You admire his hard cock, taking it gently in your hand and stroking it.  He breathes heavier as you kiss him.  His hands drift up and down your back, helping you out of the negligee so you were both naked.  You’re feeling very wet, your fingers playing with your clitoris and opening have ensured you’ve stayed that way.

You grab a condom from beside table drawer, unwrap it and put it between your lips.  Ardyn’s moan made you shudder as you put the condom on him, swallowing his length before pulling away, ensuring it was on right.

You kiss him again and position yourself over his cock.  After looking into each other’s eyes and nodding, you sink down, moaning as he stretches you out.

Ardyn breathes your name as he steadies your hips, his cock twitching inside you.  You moan his name too, rocking your hips so you can feel every inch of him.

You lock lips, tongues prodding each other as you indulge in one another.  After a moment, you brace yourself and begin to ride him.

He helps you set a pace, moaning and praising you.  It makes your heart melt to have such kind words being spoken to you.

And his voice.  By the Astrals, _his voice._   You felt like you could never get enough of it.

The room is filled with lust-filled moans, sweet words spoken tenderly and the bed creaking as you ride him faster.  His hands caress your body gently and his kisses make you shudder with pleasure.

Finally, sex actually felt good physically and emotionally at the same time for you.  No demands, no rough movements, just sweet love-making.

It wasn’t long until Ardyn groaned and you felt his cock pulse inside you.  You purr, not quite reaching your finish, but satisfied enough to have him cum.

Ardyn lets out a long breath as you pull off him and help roll his condom off.  You lick your lips absent-mindedly as you eye his load before quickly disposing it in the bin.  You lay next to him, pressing your nude body to his and he loops an arm around you.

“Was that to your satisfaction, my dear?” he asks.

You nod and let him kiss your lips.  He caresses your side and you notice he’s gotten hard again.  Your pulse races as he nuzzles you, his stubble rubbing against your skin.

“I had plans for us today,” he whispers into your ear, “but I can change a few things on the agenda.”

He rolls on top of you and cups your face.

“You’re an excellent teacher, dearest.  Care to educate me further?”

Your heart races as you kiss passionately.

The next couple of days passed quickly and Ardyn decided to extend the holiday further. 

You know, just to make sure everything sunk in.

**Author's Note:**

> Stella: ...Where's Rotha?  
> Noctis: *points to the corner*  
> Me: *rocking back and forth* What have I done?


End file.
